Angel
Angels are the highest ranking strain of Chimera in Resistance: Fall of Man. They assume command roles over the other strains of the Chimeran Virus, giving them a great deal of influence among the species as a whole. The extent of this connection is unclear. Overview The breed was only recently discovered through observations by the British Army at the time of Fall of Man, and was believed to be the most advanced of the Chimeran strains that was operating within Great Britain. They are often encountered near Chimeran strongholds (such as the Chimeran Towers) though there have been some battlefield sightings. Many reports suggested that they served a purpose on the battlefield, but that purpose was unknown for some time. As commanding units, Angels usually don't participate in combat. It was later discovered (after the destruction of the hub tower in London) that the Angels maintain a telepathic connection between themselves and the normal Chimeran strains; without this connection, normal Chimera could simply not survive.Angels (Intel Document) They receive their name from their ability to fly, which is most likely caused by the exhaust that is vented out of the cooling apparatuses attached to their backs. Appearances Resistance: Fall of Man The British Army, for unknown means, managed to capture an Angel and intended for it to be exchanged to the Americans for military support and supplies during Operation Deliverance, in the hopes of using it against the Chimera. However, the exchanged failed after heavy Chimeran forces annihilated American forces in York. The transport containing the Angel was later recovered at Manchester and delivered to one of the British resistance's bases in Cheshire, but only to be later attacked by the Chimera when the Angel contacted its species for rescue. Nathan Hale fought through the base and confronted the creature, in which it tried to enters Hale's mind. Fortunately, Hale resisted the mind control and ultimately killed it. By the conclusion of Fall of Man, the destruction of the Chimeran Tower Network and the extermination of all Angels inhabiting within Britain caused all Chimeran strains to die out without the Angels' telepathic connection. This discovery of the importance of the Angels and their weakness gave humanity a major turning point against the Chimera. Resistance: Retribution .]] During the events of Operation Overstrike, Angels are seen not only present in Chimeran Towers but also in specialized conversion centers that produces newer Chimeran strains such as in Bonn and Paris. It is presume that the Angels were specifically tasked in overseeing and commanding theses centers. An Angel attacked Pvt. James Grayson and Lt. Raine Bouchard after Grayson had rescued her from the Conversion Center tubes. Resistance 2 Angels did not make a reappearance in ''Resistance 2. The reason for this is because Daedalus himself felt that the Angels were too inefficient to serve the Chimera in a useful manner anymore (seeing as how humans now knew that without the Angels' telepathic connection to the other Chimera, they wouldn't be able to survive). Instead, he instituted a new command structure within the Chimeran hierarchy, utilizing Primarchs and Overseers instead of Angels.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 3 The method he used for phasing out the Angels' command structure without killing all of his troops is currently unknown. However, it is unknown if Daedalus actually eliminated the Angels, as in a Co-Op Intel, it states the Chimera cannot be defeated by solely targeting Angels, suggesting that they are still alive. Presumably they fill a role similar to Primarchs and Overseers. This is in fact the case when in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, an Angel led a raid on a human resistance stronghold in Chicago in late 1951. Tactics The Angels shoot poisonous spikes that excrete large amounts of toxic gas (much like an air fuel grenade) at the player, which then spreads across the ground. If the player is not hit by the initial attack, then move away as soon as possible or else the gas can still damage him/her. While the Angel is a large target, their main advantage is their ability to fly, making them a difficult target to hit. The ideal weapon to use is the LAARK or the Bullseye Mark II, but a fun and challenging way to kill an Angel is to use the Rossmore 236. As an advantage, killing an Angel by only using the Rossmore 236 gives the player the, "What would Hale do?" Skill Point. This particular Skill Point is worth 2 points overall in the rewards structure of Fall of Man. Another way to kill an Angel (which usually is quite fast on easy) is to try to get some really accurate shots off with the Splitter with all shots separated. If the player is lucky, he/she may only need one shot from the Splitter to kill it. Video Death of an Angel cutscene 88PWpN7tPCA&fmt=18 Sources Category:Chimera Category:Bosses